peelfandomcom-20200213-history
29 June 2004
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2004-06-29 ;Comments *Peel plays the Errorsmith track at the wrong speed. *Wiki contributor Dr_Mango is in the chat room and gets a mention. *A listener claims to have seen John annd his two sons at Glastonbury, all wearing matching ponchos. Peel is bemused by this, as none of his children were there. After a discussion in the studio, it is established that what the listener had seen were Hermeet and producer Louise, wearing plastic ponchos due to the wet weather. Sessions *Belle & Sebastian live from Glastonbury. *PJ Harvey live from Glastonbury. Tracklisting *Shams: Want You So Bad (LP - Please Yourself) Fat Possum *Alter Ego: Nasty Dollars (LP - Transphormer) Klang Elektronik *Lexxus: Gun Shots (7") Free Willy :JP: "Loads of people at Glastonbury came over and asked me what I thought of the music and stuff, and er, by and large there wasn't an awful lot, apart from the things we're going to be playing later in these programmes, HA, to set the pulses racing I felt. But what I really wanted was a kind of "tasteless" stage where there'd be bands playing that really made people think "Oh come on, this is too much" and I always cited as an example of this, when people said "Well what sort of thing do you mean?", I said "Well, Mastodon, for example", no particular reason that I picked them, but I picked them fairly consistently, and then when people said "What do Mastodon sound like?", I said "I'll play you a track on Tuesday night's programme". This is it ..." *Mastodon: Where Strides the Behemoth? (LP - Remission) Relapse *Paul Bailey: Informational Illusion (EP - Relationship To Authority) Rodz-Konez *Belle & Sebastian: Live Set from Glastonbury. #Step Into My Office, Baby #Judy And The Dreams Of Horses #Jonathan David #Dog On Wheels #The Boy With The Arab Strap #I'm A Cuckoo #Stay Loose *Errorsmith: Between Decks (LP - Near Disco Dawn) White Label (Wrong Speed Moment) *Jimmy Lee Williams: Rock On Away From Here (LP - Hoot Your Belly) Fat Possum *Subways: 1am (LP - Glastonbury Unsigned Bands 2004) Concrete *D_rradio: Just Because (LP - U_nderscore) Static Caravan *Misunderstood: My Mind (LP - The Lost Acetates 1965-1966) UT *Outset: Pilton (live from Glastonbury) (MiniDisc) White Label *Twisted Individual: Cannibal Lunch (Surge remix) (EP Remix) Grid *Ambrose & His Orchestra: You Rhyme With Everything That's Beautiful (78) Decca (Pig's Big 78) *Morph And Messiah: Unknown (12") White Label :Chat with Mary Anne Hobbs. *PJ Harvey: Live Set from Glastonbury. #Big Exit #Harder #The Whores Hustle And The Hustlers Whore *Pounding Grooves and RAW: Gouged (12") Shark *Ponys: How Does It Taste? (7") In The Red File ;Name *(1) John Peel 2004-06-29.mp3 *(2) peel_glastonbury_20040629.mp2 *(3) John_Peel_20040629.mp3 ;Length *2:00:30 ;Other *Now available in a much improved 128kbps version, available in a torrent from user bbrbr57. Thanks B. ;Available *(1) John_Peel_Torrent_Compilation_15_of_17_(2003-4) *(2) Not currently available. *(3) Peel 2004-04 *(3) Mooo Category:Available online Category:2004 Category:Peel shows Category:Wrong Speed Moment Category:Unknown